al final solo quedo tu adios
by kaname lin-chan
Summary: la historia se ubica despues de la derrota de Aizen,cuando a Rukia y a los demas les ordenan matar a uno de sus amigos humanos. . .pero las victimas terminan siendo otros


Era un día normal en Karakura, los pájaros cantaban, el sol se levantaba esplendoroso y la casa Kurosaki era como siempre. . .un desastre por las mañanas

-ya te dije que me dejes en paz viejo!- se quejaba Ichigo apartando a su padre con una patada mientras desayunaba- que no ves que se me hace tarde para la escuela. . .YA ES TARDE!-grito cuando vio el reloj y salió corriendo como rayo para no llegar tarde-cielos, pero que se cree el viejo, mira que decirme que yo tuve la culpa de que Rukia se fuera. . ."_Rukia, como estarás ahora?"-_pensó el peli naranja triste, al tiempo que llegaba a su salón-

-ohayo Ichigo-kun-le dijo Orihime al momento en que lo abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla- como estas?

-bien, hime, podrías soltarme por favor?-le dijo en tono serio-

-claro-le dijo en tono triste, pues aunque el fuera su novio se le notaba que no olvidaba a cierta shinigami-

Ichigo fue a sentarse en su lugar, el último asiento al lado de la ventana, se la paso todas las clases como ido, con el semblante de siempre, pero con mirada triste, así se la paso hasta que sonó la campana del receso, Orihime se le acerco dispuesta a saber que le ocurría, mas el se marcho sin hacerle el mínimo caso, y es que desde que derrotaron a Aizen y le prohibieron a Ichigo ser un shinigami (sustituto o no) no volvió a ser el mismo de antes, menos aun cuando Rukia y los demás se marcharon sin decir siquiera adiós.

Mientras que en el otro lado de la ciudad se abría una puerta al mundo espiritual y de ella salieron 4 shinigamis: el capitán Hitsugaya Toushiro, su teniente Matsumoto Rangiku, el teniente Abarai Renji y la tercera al mando Kuchiki Rukia. . .

-enserio no habrá otra forma Taicho?- pregunto la peli naranja- tenemos que hacerlo?

-tu mejor que nadie lo sabe Matsumoto, tu estabas allí conmigo cuando se me informo-le dijo en tono serio el peli blanco, mas su tono era como de resignación-así que será mejor terminar todo esto de una vez- y se encamino hacia su objetivo, Matsumoto lo siguió, mas los otros dos se atrasaron un poco-

-vamos ya Rukia-le decía el pelirrojo a su amiga de la infancia-no lo podrás evitar

-eso ya lo se-le respondió esta con lagrimas en sus ojos- por ello eh venido yo aquí, yo fui la le lo comenzó y. . . yo soy la única que lo terminara- concluyo yendo con los demás dejando a un sorprendido Renji atrás-

-pero que piensas hacer Rukia?- se pregunto el pelirrojo-

Mas se fue con ellos y rápido llegaron a la escuela donde él se encontraba, para ser exactos en la azotea de la misma…

-pero que hacen aquí ustedes?- pregunto Ichigo sorprendido-no se supone que deberían estar en su mundo?, contesta Toushiro

-es capitán Hitsugaya ¬¬*- le recalcaba el niñ..digo, capitán-además si estamos aquí es por algo formal, Rukia-la llamo y esta fue a su lado, sorprendiendo al peli naranja- informa de todo al rioka-dijo en tono serio, pero triste a la vez-

-si-saco un papel de su haori y lo leyó- Ichigo Kurosaki se le informa que el día de hoy se ha decidido que como es un peligro para los mundos espiritual y humano debe de ser eliminado para siempre, tiene dos opciones, venir al seritei por cuenta propia y tener una ejecución formal o nuestros representantes lo traerán por la fuerza y si fuera necesario lo matarían-termino de leer- en otras palabras vienes con nosotros voluntariamente o. . .

-o que enana?- le dijo enojado Ichigo, no les vasto a la sociedad de almas con que dejara de ser un shinigami, que los ayudara a derrotar a sus enemigos, ahora querían asesinarlo-

-o tendremos que llevarte a la fuerza y eso implicaría una pelea si es necesario- contesto Renji-

-Ichigo, piénsalo, no querrás que los demás se enfrenten a nosotros-razono Matsumoto-

-esta bien, iré con ustedes "_después de todo no tengo con que transformarme en shinigami y son 4 a los que enfrentarse, no quisiera que mis amigos pelearan inútilmente"_-pensó lo ultimo con resignación, mas cuando Rukia se acerco a el para esposarlo un campo se interpuso entre ambos

-no dejare que se lleven a mi novio así como así!-gritó Orihime enojada- no se lo llevaran sin pelear!- y en eso salen Ishida, Chad y Urahara-

-ten Ichigo, lo necesitaras- le dice Urahara al momento que le lanza a Kon, saca la bolita que es el alma de este y sale en su forma shinigami-

- deténganse no deben interferir-gritó Rukia, mas Orihime la atacó-basta Orihime! No peleare contigo!, ninguno de nosotros peleara-dijo refiriéndose a los demás que la acompañaban al ver que se preparaban para pelear- este no es asunto suyo, es decisión de Ichigo no de ustedes

-eso me importa un comino, chicos ATAQUEN A LOS SHINIGAMIS!- grito y todos los atacaron, Ishida ataco a Renji, sado a Matsumoto, Urahara A Hitsugaya y Orihime junto a Ichigo atacaron a Rukia-

-ustedes lo pidieron-dijeron Hitsugaya, Matsumoto y Renji a la vez-

-Congela los cielos HIORYNMARU!-grito Toushiro-

-despierta HAINEKO!-dijo a su vez Matsumoto-

-Ruge Zambimaru!-grito Renji-

-basta Orihime, Ichigo!, yo no deseo pelear con ustedes!-decía desesperada Rukia al momento que esquivaba los ataques de ambos, hasta que Ichigo, si, Ichigo le hizo una cortada en su mejilla derecha, lo que hizo que reaccionara su instinto shinigami y dejara el lado humano a un lado-ustedes lo pidieron-dijo con la mirada escondida en la sombra de su cabello, se alejo de ellos con un salto y al alzar la mirada Ichigo noto que era la misma que tenia cuando la conoció, vacía, sin alegría y con un solo objetivo . . . seguir ordenes y matar si es necesario-Baila. . .SODE NO SHIRAYUKI!-grito con todas sus fuerzas y su espada se volvió completamente blanca-primera danza. . .TSUKISHIRO!- y su objetivo fue Orihime, Ichigo al conocer esta técnica y en que consistía la aparto justo a tiempo antes de que esta la congelara y la matara, allí supo que Rukia había vuelto a ser aquella shinigami que conoció hacia mucho tiempo y que su parte humana ya no existía-

-Rukia!, basta no llegues a esos extremos- le dijo el peli naranja sosteniéndola por los hombros-

-que pasa Rioka? Ya no quieres pelear-le dijo sonriendo fríamente- siguiente danza. . .HARUKEN!- y ataco a Ichigo el cual termino algo mal herido, Orihime al ver esto se le lanzo encima, pero fue atravesada por la espada de Rukia- tonta, nunca aprendiste que eres una inútil en batalla- le dijo al momento que la tiraba a un lado inconsciente, todos se detuvieron al ver esto pues nunca pensaron que fuera capaz de lastimar así a sus amigos-

-Kuchiki! Eso no estaba en los planes- le dijo Hitsugaya- el objetivo es Kurosaki, nadie mas debe salir herido o muerto

-lo siento Taicho, pero ella se interpuso entre mi objetivo y yo-los volteo a ver y ellos notaron en su mirada lo mismo que Ichigo, esa era la antigua Rukia, la princesa Kuchiki, la princesa del hielo-primera danza, tsukishiro- y siguió atacando a Ichigo, el al ver lo que le había pasado a su novia no se pudo controlar-

-BANKAI!-se transformo y enseguida se convirtió en Vizard- ahora no tendré compasión de ti, shinigami- y la ataco, rápidamente la dejo herida, mas Rukia se puso a reír como loca desorientando a todos-

-pero mira, el rioka tiene que transformarse para pelear conmigo-dijo con sorna- bien, hagamos esto mas interesante ok?, pero recuerda esto es un secreto-dijo al momento en que se alejaba de Ichigo-bankai-y se empezó a transformar, su vestimenta cambio y se volvió toda blanca, eran unos pantalones ajustados, los mismos zapatos y un haori blanco con bordees turquesas, con una cinta turquesa amarrada en la cintura-

-tu, tienes bankai?- preguntaron todos sorprendidos menos Hitsugaya-

-así es, una técnica que no tiene mucho que domine, pero bueno. . .comencemos, Fainaruatakku: Eien no kōri no dansu!- y un remolino de hielo y nieve se dirigió hacia Ichigo, este a duras penas lo esquivo y así comenzó una reñida batalla entre los dos-es hora de acabar con esto-y usando shumpo llego frente a Ichigo y le clavo la espada en el pecho, él solo pudo recargarse en la shinigami y oyó que esta le dijo- lo lamento, pero es la única forma de q estés bien, espero y me perdones. . . adiós. . .Ichigo-y dicho eso Ichigo murió, los dos bajaron ya normales e Ichigo fue depositado en su cuerpo, los shinigamis se fueron y los demás llevaron a sus amigos a la casa de Urahara, mas nadie se fijo en las chispas que salieron de los ataques de Rukia en los dos ahora muertos-

Al llegar y avisar de la situación y de que la misión había sido cumplida el capitán Hitsugaya acompaño a Rukia hacia su casa, puesto que mientras Byakuya no estuviera el seria quien la protegiese:

-por que lo hiciste Rukia?-le pregunto molesto-

-no se de que cosa me hablas shiro?-dijo casi ignorándolo-

-no te hagas, me refiero al hechizo mariposa-le dijo serio tomándola por un hombro-

-pues no encontré otra forma de que lo dejaran tranquilo-contesto triste- además yo fui quien lo metió en esto y yo debía de sacarlo, y así fue-le dijo decidida-

-pero no entiendes lo que hiciste?-le pregunto dolido-

-claro que si, es por eso que te pido que me dejes sola, para terminar con esto-le contesto triste-

-no lo hare!, yo te ayude en esto, yo te enseñe esa técnica, yo también lo hare- le dijo con mirada decidida y en un tono que no dejaba negativas-

-entiendo-le respondió - entonces, vamos-el chico asintió y juntos fueron al lago que estaba en el jardín personal de Rukia-comencemos

-si- ambos fueron al centro del lago gracias a u camino de hielo que cada quien formo, allí se pusieron frente a frente y elevaron su reiatsu lo suficiente para el conjuro, recitaron un hechizo y les aparecieron las heridas de Ichigo a Toushiro y a Rukia las de Orihime, estas al ser muy profundas y mortales al instante de aparecer mataron a los dos shinigamis, quedando ellos flotando en un lago, ahora de sangre, mientras que en el mundo humano los dos mencionados prácticamente revivían, claro que con poco poder espiritual

-que, que ocurrió?-pregunto el peli naranja apenas haber despertado, mas sus amigos solo le sonrieron y no le dijeron nada-

-acaso es un milagro?, es posible volver de la muerte?- le pregunto Yourichi a Urahara feliz, mas vio que el hombre estaba muy discretamente llorando-Kisuke? Que ocurre?-le dijo preocupada sosteniéndolo del hombro-

-esos dos. . .no revivieron Yourichi, nos engañaron-le dijo triste-

-a que te refieres?

-a que Rukia nunca mato ni a Ichigo ni a Orihime, ella. . .ella y Toushiro utilizaron el hechizo mariposa-termino de decir ahora abrazando a una destrozada Yourichi-

-no. . .no. . .RUKIA!TOUSHIRO!-gritó con dolor la mujer, pues ella sabia todo acerca de ese hechizo, todos fueron a ver que le ocurría, pero solo vieron a una Yourichi llorando desconsoladamente y a un Urahara, serio y llorando en silencio-

-que ocurre con esa estúpida -le pregunto hastiada Orihime, mas solo decir eso Yourichi la vio con odio y la tomo por el cuello de su camiseta rosa-

-no te atrevas a ofender a la persona por la que están vivos tu e Ichigo, entendiste-le dijo con tanta furia que en sus ojos se veía su reiatsu ansioso por salir y destruir todo, aun con las lagrimas saliendo de los mismos-

-a que te refieres Yourichi?-le pregunto el peli naranja-como que por ellos estamos vivos?

-a lo que ella se refiere es que Rukia-chan y Toushiro-kun utilizaron el hechizo mariposa al atacarlos-les dijo Urahara también algo molesto con la peli naranja-

-y en que consiste ese hechizo?-pregunto Ishida serio, pues parecía algo muy malo por como los mayores habían actuado-

-consiste en. . .en, recibir todas las heridas de una persona seleccionada, así ella se curara y la otra la que las recibió sufrirá todo, mas en su caso, par de tontos Rukia los hirió de muerte, es por ello que. . .que-y ya no pudo decir nada, pues el llanto pudo mas con ella-niños tontos, tontos-repetia en su llanto Yourichi refiriéndose a los shinigamis jóvenes-

-alto-dijo Ichigo-lo que ella intenta decir es que esos dos prácticamente nos dieron su vida?-dijo entre triste y asombrado-

-así es. . .así que te sugiero-le dijo a Orihime- que no se te ocurra volver a insultar a la persona que te dio la vida-le dijo serio y enojado, la chica solo pudo arrepentirse, pero muy tarde-

Mientras eso pasaba en el mundo humano, la sociedad de almas entera estaba de luto, habían encontrado a los dos jóvenes muy tarde, ambos estaban completamente desangrados, se les preparo un funeral juntos, pues si así habían muerto así se despedirían de ellos, los mas afectados eran, sin lugar a dudas, Byakuya y Matsumoto, pues ambos habían perdido a sus hermanos, tal vez no de sangre, pero si de corazón.

En Karakura Ichigo regreso solo hacia su casa, ese día había terminado con Orihime pues se dio cuenta que no la amaba como el se hacia creer a si mismo, de regreso paso por el parque al que le gustaba ir a Rukia, se fue a los columpios y allí recordó todo lo que había pasado con ella, entonces recordó lo que le había dicho:

"_lo lamento, pero es la única forma de q estés bien, espero y me perdones. . . adiós. . . Ichigo"_

Entonces lo supo esa no era una despedida de que el muriera, sino al contrario, ya que ella lo había planeado todo, comenzó a llorar en silencio y después de un rato se fue a su casa, al pasar por donde había combatido al primer hollow como shinigami solo vio como una ráfaga de viento frio trajo consigo dos pequeños copos de nieve, al mismo tiempo que le ocurría lo mismo a Matsumoto:

-así que este es el adiós, Hitsugaya Taicho. . .mi Hermano- sonrió triste y se fue directo a su habitación, ahora no quería nada de sake, solo por hoy se quedaría sobria, pues las penas y tristezas con alcohol no son buenas-

-así que al final solo queda el adiós no es así Rukia?, aquí comenzó todo y aquí termino- cerro la mano donde tenia los copos y se fue a su casa- espero volver a verte algún día. . .enana-susurro al viento y desapareció por la puerta principal de la clínica Kurosaki.

FIN.

* * *

N/A: buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, lo admito, este es un final muy triste, no se como los pude matar! (bueno a zorrihime si pero a los otros), es posible que sea por que son las 12:29 del dia 6/12/2010, y ya me afecta el sueño, pero bueno, espero que les guste y si no. . .pues se amuelan, ya lo leyeron no? Jeje no es cierto, espero les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios!

n_n sayonara mine!


End file.
